One Hundred Wings
by teethlikedog
Summary: A century of words: drabbles for the masses.
1. Reflex

This is a collection of unrelated drabbles written for the tsubasa100 community on lj. Each is exactly one hundred words long, excluding the title, and I make no guarantees about what characters, pairings, etc. will turn up here. Notice will be given as required.

This drabble: Fye/Kurogane. Challenge: ticklish

_**Reflex**_

His hands on Kurogane's chest move with the gentleness used for a skittish horse, a dog that's not sure whether it wants to bite. Breath quickens beneath his fingers but Kurogane still looks like he might bolt; it's rare he allows simple touch between them.

In the hollow place below the ribs the skin twitches, muscles recoiling from Fye's fingertips; interesting, he'd never have thought Kurogane the ticklish sort. He brushes his fingers over the spot again, intrigued by the reflexive flinch.

"Stop that," Kurogane growls, glares menacingly. Fye just smiles, memorises the place for future exploitation, and continues touching.


	2. Sisyphus

Fye/Kurogane, with a pretentious title. Challenge: hope. Sort of went at this one arse-backwards, eh?

_**Sisyphus**_

There is a way Kurogane has of looking at him, sometimes, that makes him think all the irritation and animosity is more than it pretends to be. It's difficult to ignore, but Fye cannot afford to notice it, cannot hope for anything except another place to run.

(He runs because he has no choice; he's not even sure he wants to live, but he knows Ashura wouldn't let him die, not for a long time.)

Kurogane looks, and it makes Fye wish his future could be something - anything - else. But wishes aren't free, and he has nothing left to trade.


	3. Recurrence

Kurogane introspective; sort of Kurogane/Fye. Challenge: dream

_**Recurrence**_

He has a recurring dream where he's back on that street in Outo with that stupid magician, demons attacking, except this time it's not those monsters but that Seishirou bastard, and this time Kurogane stands and watches as Seishirou rips the wizard to pieces, blood spattering dark under the red moon. He can't tell if it's Fye or the demon who's laughing.

It's only a dream, not as if he feels _guilty _about what happened, not as if he feels _anything _for that idiot.

Still he wakes with a hollow ache in his chest that takes long moments to fade.


	4. Triptych

Fye/Kurogane, three scenes in one hundred words. Challenge: be careful.

_**Triptych**_

"Be careful," Fye warns, handing him a cup, "It's very hot."

Kurogane takes a sip, makes a face. "Too sweet."

Fye grins. "For Kuro-rin, I'll change the recipe."

-

"Be careful," laughs Fye as Kurogane pushes him against the wall, teeth grazing skin. "We don't want the whole town watching us!"

"Let them," Kurogane growls.

-

"Stay here," Fye tells them, and it isn't a request. "I have to go alone."

Kurogane watches him prepare to meet his king, hands trembling and mouth set: watches like this is the last opportunity he'll have.

He can't make himself order Fye to be careful.


	5. Impetus

**SPOILERS** for Kurogane's backstory and chapter 125. Challenge: mantra.

_**Impetus**_

His mother lies dead and his father's sword is bloody in his hands. The demons grin and gibber, and nobody else is left to defeat them. He will not lose.

-

He catches the final assassin outside Tomoyo's bedchamber: the woman moves like a snake, stance careful and weapon raised. Behind that door, his princess sleeps. He will not lose.

-

The wound to his side is hurting, bleeding too much; his attackers circle him expectantly. Somewhere the others are waiting for him, the kid and his princess and that wizard with one eye and a terrible hunger.

He will not lose.


	6. Falling Down

I've been away. I'm back now. This drabble: Fye/Kurogane. Challenge: stained. **SPOILERS **to chapter 125.

_**Falling Down**_

The first time he breaks it's after a battle.

Kurogane looks at him when he walks in, dawning recognition in his eyes, and his smirk is both challenge and triumph. Fye hears his heart pounding, smells the sweet salt rush of life in his veins. He staggers forwards.

Somewhere in the middle of it he finds the desperate gulping motions of his mouth change to caresses, finds his hands wandering downward, finds Kurogane gasping, boneless, beneath him.

Afterwards there are stains of blood and semen on their clothes, and Fye can't look Kurogane in the eyes for a long time.


	7. Purgatorial

Challenge: not here, nor there. Featuring zombie!Syaoran, now with added amnesia. **SPOILERS **for the 120s.

_**Purgatorial**_

The boy wakes on a sudden compulsion to move, jolts upright and is on his feet even before sleep has been shrugged away.

He doesn't know where he's going, only that he needs to hurry; he doesn't recall what he's searching for, only that he'll recognise it, once he gets close enough. Where he came from and what he's done before: these are meaningless things, things that no longer exist. His days are without memory, his nights dreamless.

His right eye hurts sometimes, and sometimes it weeps sluggishly even when the pain is absent. He doesn't know or wonder why.


	8. Haemoglobin

Fye gen, challenge: hunger. **SPOILERS **for all that 125 jazz.

_**Haemoglobin**_

Part of him assumed that it would somehow taste like normal food, like red wine or steak or bitter chocolate, a sensory analogy drawn somewhere between mouth and brain. It doesn't.

Blood tastes precisely like blood, warm and salty, with a sharp tang of metal. He does not enjoy the taste of it in the way he's always associated with food (though human food nauseates him now; the very smell turns his stomach) but rather craves it on some primal level that has nothing to do with _flavour_ and everything to do with _hunger_.

He misses the taste of chocolate.


	9. Hollow

Challenge: trace. Ashura, Fye, and a less than pleasant reunion. Nothing graphic, but gore is implied. **SPOILERS **for the 120s.

_**Hollow**_

"My wizard," Ashura murmurs, "What have you let them do to you?"

Fye does not reply, just smiles expectantly; he is scarcely trembling now. Ashura touches his jaw, brushes hair aside and feels along the fringed edge of the eyepatch. One fingertip eases underneath, tracing carefully around the rim of the ruined eye, a touch light as spider legs. A faint spasm darts through Fye's prone body.

A fingernail scrapes delicately at the scarred tissue. A second finger slides in, moving deeper into the empty socket. Fye whimpers, shuts his good eye.

Ashura smiles, and digs his fingers in hard.


	10. Knockout

Challenge: roll. Fye/Kurogane, alternative take on a scene from chapter 167. Hence, spoilerish.

_**Knockout**_

Kurogane knows how to take a punch. It's easy to roll with the blow once you spot it coming, but, he has to admit, this one he never saw. His head snaps back sharply, and by the time he's shaken it off Tomoyo is leaving, soft laughter trailing behind her, and Fye is glaring down at him, fist still clenched.

"Ow," he complains, fingers probing carefully at his jaw. "What the hell was that for?"

"Payback, Kuro-sama," Fye says, low and fierce, and then kisses him, hard; Kurogane never saw that one coming either.

Somehow, though, he rolls with it.


	11. Nepenthe

Challenge: forgotten. Fye/Kurogane, serious **SPOILERS** up to chapter 169. Pretentious mythology allusion title ftw, guys!

_**Nepenthe**_

Fye remembers how the magic felt: the elation of it, the rush of power coursing through brain and blood and bone. It felt, he remembers, like being a god. There are times when he misses feeling that, so badly it hurts.

He has never regretted giving it up. Not in the day, when he watches Kurogane move through practice forms with flawless elegance, sword gripped two-handed and steady. Not at night, when both hands slide fierce and graceless across his skin, flesh and metal and human. He does not regret.

But sometimes, he wishes he could forget how it felt.


End file.
